1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine seismic cable control practice and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved paravane and hydrofoil apparatus which is remotely controllable as to lateral thrust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art now includes numerous types of seismic cable paravanes which are utilized for controlling cable depth and such paravanes are particularly characterized by the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,446; 3,531,761 and 3,531,762. Still other depth-controlling paravanes are existent in the prior art and in large part these teachings depend upon particular guidance and control structure for their novelty. Lateral cable guidance by paravanes in the old and well-known mine sweeping tradition is also utilized in seismic practice and this method is particularly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,273. Actual guidance both vertically and horizontally is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,674 wherein remotely controllable D-C motors are utilized to rotate guidance vanes to control paravane and cable attitude both laterally and vertically.